Pokémon FireRed: In Memorial
by AwesomeRandomGuy
Summary: A kid who turns into his FireRed's corrupted data's Player character with his items and Pokémon bumps into Ash Ketchum. In memorial of my Pokémon FireRed corrupted data. My first game. My powerful Pokémon ranging from Venusaur to Mewtwo— gone.
1. Chapter 1

_This kinda short fanfic is written in memorial of my corrupted saved file of my Pokémon FireRed. It was my first Pokémon game and save file. Long live my Venusaur, my Mewtwo, my Tyranitar, my Zapdos, my Articuno, and my Dragonite!_

"Huh?" a ten year old kid said as he woke up, realizing something was different. Instead of waking up on his bed, he noticed he was on solid ground. He felt grass under him. As he stood up. He realized he was wearing something different. He was wearing a red suit and he had a blue badge pinned on his suit with a yellow bag and a red hat with a Pokéball logo on his hat. He realizes — he's wearing exactly what red wore!

Suddenly the boy hears a voice. He hears a voice which sounded like, "Caterpie..." Then in front of him appeared a green caterpillar. Could it be? It was a Caterpie!

It was heading for him. The boy evaded Caterpie's Tackle. The boy then saw that he had Pokéballs. He quickly threw one and out came a creature he knew too well. It was Venusaur. The boy thought, "If I'm really in the world of Pokémon, then this Venusaur should be able to respond to me. Okay, let's see... ummm... Frenzy Plant!" Frenzy Plants came out of the ground, hitting Caterpie with tremendous force and uprooting a tree next to it.

"Come back!" and Venusaur came back to its Pokéball. The boy quickly got his back and search its contents: 99 Full Restores, 99 Max Potion, 99 Revives, a few Max Revives, and more! He then sent out his 5 other Pokémon. These were all his Pokémon (including Venusaur) he owned in his team in his corrupted FireRed game! Mewtwo, Tyranitar, Zapdos, Articuno (somehow he had let Moltres go because he accidentally let it faint and forgot to save before battling it), and Dragonite (arranged in level).

He also reckognized his surroundings. It was all too familiar. He was in Route 1! He then went south to where Pallet Town was and bumped across a person he knew too well. But he wasn't in the games or anything. It was Ash Ketchum! The boy, in shock shook his head and ran from Ash towards Route 1.

Behind a tree, he though to himself, "How did this happen? Surely this is just a dream. I should knock myself out of this." and he punched himself. "Oof! That didn't work. I guess I'll just accept the truth then. If, by any chance this is the Pokémon World, then that must mean..."

Meanwhile Ash went looking for the kid while dragging his Pikachu, shouting, "Hey! Is it something I said? Hello?"

Finally Ash found who he was looking for. He then asked, "Hey, you alright? Is it something I said that upset you? Hold on, I didn't even say anything..."

"It's nothing. Listen, I know you will be a great trainer some day." prophecied the kid. "I— I'm off!" The kid run away from Ash, knowing he wasn't supposed to meet him. Ash grabbed the kid, asking, "Wait! I don't even know you yet! Who are you?"

"I— I'm Red." the kid replied, judging from his appearance, he DOES look a lot like Red. "I really should go." And the kid released an Articuno from his Pokéball and flew away, leaving behind an icy trail.

Pokédex: Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon...

As Dexter identified Articuno, Ash had faith on the prophecied words. He carried these words (without telling anyone) through his journeys. Driving him towards more success. And someday, just maybe, someday. He might see the same kid again.

_**Could be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the author: **Sorry for the long delay, guys. I find little time writing fanfics like these. But anyway, I do hope you enjoy this short chapter. I'll be having another fanfic entitled Pokemon FireRed: In Memorial Adventures. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_My name is... what is my name?  
>My name is Red.<em>

_As crazy as it sounds, I live in a world where humans and creatures called Pokémon live together. Last thing I remember was... I was in bed, sleeping. In a normal world. In my world. Next thing, I'm here. All my Pokémon seem to be the ones from my corrupted FireRed. I remember feeling sorry for my corrupted team. Now, Pokémon is no longer a game. It's my life now. Quite literally. I sometimes wonder if all my adventures in this world is a dream. A dream where I couldn't wake up from._

_I shared many adventures with my Pokémon but most of the time in secret. I have learned to conceal myself from everyone due to my, well, being unfathomable. I have complete knowledge to what's happening around me. Although I have never showed myself to Ash, I have always watched his adventures while hiding from him. I keep out of trouble and avoid battles with anyone especially, villainous organizations such as Team Rocket._

_I think of home a lot. However I don't let painful thoughts get in my way._

_I hope to someday find the truth. But for now, I shall go through the slow journey. I am happy with my Pokémon I missed. They were my ultimate team in my FireRed game and often bragged about them with my friends._

_So far, I have caught the legendary Pokémon Entei (though I don't include it in my team). All I do so far is secretly saving people from villainous organizations and completing my Pokédex._

_Sincerely,  
>Red<em>

This is one of the many entries our boy, who now calls himself Red, has written on his journal. Clicking his pen and folding back his notepad, Red stands up and gets ready for another adventure with his team.


End file.
